falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Holokaust0
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, . Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Usuario Blog:Lugamo/Fallout 4 no tendrá límite de nivel y podremos jugar después de finalizar la historia principal. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, Lugamo (discusión) 15:04 28 nov 2015 (UTC) Armadura de Joshua Graham Hola, ExplorerSmaily no habla español fluido (si es que lo habla), es el mejor colaborador que tenemos por acá, pero es mejor hablarle en inglés. Para editar la armadura necesitas usar la plantilla , lo que te recomiendo que hagas las ediciones en modo fuente para tener mayor control de las plantillas, la mayoría no lo hace y sería bueno que lo hagas. La documentación de la plantilla (como la mayoría de ellas) esta echa por mí, decime que no entendes o que cambiarías para que se entienda mejor. Te dejo el ejemplo que hay en la ayuda de la plantilla (el ejemplo es de dos armaduras), cualquier duda consulta conmigo o con el resto de los usuarios, estamos para ayudar: |nombre2 = Armadura metálica |rd2 = 5 |itemhp2 = 50 |peso2 = 3 |valor2 = 70 |reparación2 = Armaduras metálicas |baseid2 = }} PD: No te olvides me molestarlo a LUGAMO, el admin, yo siempre lo hago, pobre. KPThug 22:20 7 jul 2016 (UTC) Chat I hope you understand English. We do have chat though. Not the normal chat, but Discord chat. Go to the header Community, then click on Discord. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:20 28 jul 2018 (UTC) Armadura de Graham ¡Hola Holokausto! Borré las imágenes porque es innecesario subir una imagen si esta ya está en Nukapedia. Me explico, puedes usar las imágenes que están en la wiki inglesa copiando el nombre ya que compartimos la misma base de archivos, al hacer esto te ahorras el trabajo de descargarlas y subirlas. También puedes subir tus imágenes siempre y cuando cumplan con las políticas de imagen y video. En cuanto a las vendas, se trata de un objeto que fue cortado de la versión final del juego por lo que es imposible que lo veas en el juego (a menos que uses los comandos de consola si tienes la versión de PC). El nombre en el G.E.C.K. es "Pañuelo de Joshua Graham". 600px Así es que puedes crear la página llamándola Pañuelo de Joshua Graham. Espero haberte ayudado y cualquier pregunta que tengas no dudes en consultarme. �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 20:07 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Fallout Shelter ¡Sí! Es verdad, es un juego que no tiene fin �� una vez que tengas 200 moradores ya no podrás tener más en el refugio. Las misiones no tienen fin ya que siempre están las diarias, aunque se repitan. A mí se me ha pasado el tiempo jugándolo �� a medida que lo juegas más y más sientes que se vuelo adictivo. �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 20:24 30 jul 2018 (UTC) RE: Preguntas Hola: * 1'. La información tiene que tener alguna referencia en el ''Canon de Fallout, en todo caso si lo vas a poner que sea con la plantilla , pero tendría que tener grandes similitudes, como la disposición del lugar, las etnias y qué se hacía en el lugar. ** Ejemplos del uso de : *** Ciudad Prohibida *** Protectron *** La Fosa *** Tel Aviv *** más... cita * '''2. No me había puesto a pensar, el nombre que aparece en la guía tanto en español como en inglés es "Ulysses" (solo difiere en nombre del lugar), pero en realidad podría tratarse de cualquier otro Ulysses y no el Ulysses de Lonesome Road, sería poco probable, pero ahora tengo dudas. Habría que revisar los diálogos de Ulysses y Christine Royce, ella habla sobre él cuando estuvo en BigMT. Podés quitarlo o poner que cita, que sería lo correcto (quedaría así: Ulyssescita). * 3'. Está la página del Cristianismo, consultalo con los otros administradores. En Nukapedia la https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Jesus borraron y no existe en la versión rusa. Se les podría preguntar a ellos porque no existen, a Jspoelstra en Nuka y ExplorerSmaily en la nuka rusa. PD: Los otros días le comentaba a LovelyCatss que me hiciste dar cuenta de un error que vamos a corregir con el próximo trabajo del BOT (si lo aprueban), cambiar "Varón" por "Masculino" y "Mujer" por "Femenino". Gracias. KPThug™ 20:25 5 sep 2018 (UTC) Joshua Graham Hola, en un diálogo con César: Es cuando le el Mensajero le pregunta: "¿Cómo te alzaste con el poder?". Saludos, KPThug™ 19:57 10 sep 2018 (UTC) Tabulación Hola, cuando edites un "infobox" no te olvides de preservar la "identicación", para una lectura más fácil a la hora de editar. Suele usarse mucho en programación cuando escribís un código. Son parte de las "reglas no escritas" que tenemos. Te dejo un ejemplo: Incorrecto: Correcto: PD: Si en algún momento estás interesado en ser admin, avísame, lo consultamos. Saludos, KPThug™ 05:01 12 nov 2018 (UTC) Algo de info Para editar tu "tag", lo podés hacer desde acá: http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ProfileTags Lo único que hay que tener cuidado es con la parte de "Funcionalidades Wiki", "CSS" y las MediaWiki de "javascript". En la pestaña de "avanzado" del panel hay enlaces muy útiles. * http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:AdminDashboard MediWiki más usadas: * http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ProfileTags * http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js * http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css Otras páginas útiles (hay que tener cuidado con algunas): http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Mensajes_del_sistema/lista_blanca No hay mucho para hacer, pero siempre viene bien una mano. Saludos, KPThug™ 00:11 19 nov 2018 (UTC) RE: Gracias Gustavo Hola, si la imagen es de calidad inferior a la de allá sí. Yo he reemplazado imágenes de Nuka por otras de mejor calidad (Ej: Peggy Lee, Franklin D. Roosevelt, por nombrar algunas, tengo reemplazadas de lugares mayormente). ¿Que pasa con Raúl Tejada? Saludos, KPThug™ 02:07 20 nov 2018 (UTC) Re: Finales de Raúl Tejada Hola, ahí puse los finales de Raúl en la página de finales. El " Requisito en el juego" lo saqué de la guía oficial en español. Ese articulo necesita los audios y terminarlo, me lo voy a anotar para hacerlo. Código para pegar en la página de Raúl: Finales Resulta en: Saludos, KPThug™ 23:38 20 nov 2018 (UTC) Discord Muy buenas, me presento mi nombre es Simón. Pero me dicen Sayter. Le escribo para hablar de un tema importante y una propuesta que le tengo, no me daré muchos rodeos. Soy el creador de una importante Comunidad de Fallout Hispanohablante de Discord, somos más de 150 miembros y pues bueno. he estado vagando por algunas wikis diferentes (https://gta.fandom.com/es/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas) Y me he dado cuenta que tienen una sección de discord en los costados o en las partes inferiores. Mi idea es unir Esta maravillosa Wiki con Nuestro Discord, así nuestro discord pasaría a tener el nombre de la wiki por si les interesa o simplemente si no les interesa cambiarle el nombre mantenerlo en su nombre actual (Yermo Universal), Por supuesto si aceptan recibirán el rango de administradores y de dueños junto a mi, no me interesa en lo absoluto editar la wiki, pero si ustedes quieren que contribuya pues lo haré, mi intención es lo mas amable y cordialmente unir las comunidades y que se haga cada vez más grande, estemos comunicados y tengamos más amistad entre usuarios. Sin más que decir me despido y saludos cordiales, estaré atento a su respuesta. Muchas Gracias, si quiere contactarme le dejo mi discord: Sayter#1859 -Sayter Discord x2 Hola, soy yo de nuevo, Sayter el tipo de Discord, perdón por la tardanza. No me había recordado que te había escrito, estuve probando los codigos y el DiscordIntegrator y pues funcionan asi que te dejaré los datos para que puedas ponerlos junto al costado de la Wiki: Id del servidor de discord: 504472557655949324 de tal manera que se vería asÍ: Saludos cordiales, si es posible escribeme a mi correo electronico: brekitjohnson@gmail.com. o bien puedes entrar al discord directamente y hablarme, mi nombre es Sayter:https://discord.gg/4M2MbJF Así podré estar al tanto de tus mensajes. MrSayter (discusión) 04:24 1 abr 2019 (UTC) Conductor Nephi Hola, te dejo una captura de la guía, es raro lo del club corrupto, pero lo pusieron de ese modo. En inglés: ''Famous for his vicious golf club swing, Driver Nephi rules the Fiend Territory to the south of Zone 2E. Es evidente que se refieren a su "golpe", ya que mataba a la gente así, pero bueno, en español es así. ---- Archivo:Sin título-1.fw.png KPThug™ 23:09 20 abr 2019 (UTC) Re: Conductor Nephi Hola, la de arriba es una imagen de la guía oficial en español. Si te interesa la tengo en formato PDF que se puede descargar de Google Drive. Lo malo es que las guías en español no incluyen los complementos, nunca las traducen al español. Respecto a la creación de páginas, TODO lo que se menciona y aparece en Fallout debe tener su artículo propio, por eso estamos como 25.000 artículos por debajo que Nukapedia. Saludos, KPThug™ 22:33 25 may 2019 (UTC) RE: Actores de doblaje en español Hola, "Creative Commons" o "viene de Wikipedia", las otras no sirven para nada, son de relleno. Acá (y el resto de las wikis como Nukapedia) se violan todas las leyes que existen respecto de la propiedad intelectual. No se como lo menejará Fandom con sus abogados. PD: Así como que me equivoqué. Si no estás seguro usa el que mejor te parezca. Lo más grave que puede pasar con un audio o imagen es que el dueño nos diga que la saquemos, eso me pasó en un trabajo que tenía donde me afané un vídeo de "TV Compras" (que patético, pero bue...) y nos los hicieron sacar. Saludos, KPThug™ 10:47 4 ago 2019 (UTC) Re: Fair Use Supuestamente, si no es con fines de uso comercial, no hay problemas, pero como los de Bethesda son bastante HdP no me extrañaría que hagan algo así. Antes de la salida del fracaso rotundo de Failout 76 obligaron a varios canales de YouTube a borrar vídeos que se habían filtrado mostrando lo aburrido que era. Siempre están amenazando a todo el mundo... dicen que el ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición. PD: Me hiciste pensar que "Fair Use" debería llamarse "Uso justo", como en Wikipedia. KPThug™ 21:46 4 ago 2019 (UTC) ED-E Hola, para la página de ED-E en la parte de '''Notas, para la misión, en la parte de Notas adicionales sobre los registros. Saludos, KPThug™ 01:43 20 sep 2019 (UTC)